In recent years, in various industrial fields such as electric and electronic parts, transport equipment, civil engineering and construction, medical, leisure and the like, a curable material is used as a material for sealing, coating, potting, or bonding. As such a curable material, a curable material (composition) containing an organic polymer having a silicone-containing group has been known.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H04-185687 (Patent Document 1) discloses a composition composed of a compound having at least one alkenyl group in the molecule, a hydrosilylation catalyst, and a silane coupling agent.
However, even though the composition disclosed in the Document 1 surely has shorter residence time and improved adhesion properties as compared with conventional compositions, there have been the cases where curing rate, weatherability, and thermal aging resistance are still insufficient. In addition, further improvement in adhesion properties has been desired.
WO 2001/98407 (Patent Document 2) proposes a rubber composition composed of an ethylene-α-olefin-non-conjugated polyene random copolymer and a SiH group-containing compound. This rubber composition shows rapid crosslinking rate at room temperature and in addition the composition is excellent in productivity, weatherability, ozone-resistance, thermal aging resistance, compression set resistance, as well as moldability and adhesion.
However, in spite of excellent adhesion properties, this copolymer rubber could not express mechanical properties, in particular tensile characteristics, in proportion to the molecular weight thereof. Therefore, the rubber could not satisfy tensile characteristics, which usual curable materials intrinsically have.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. H04-185687    [Patent Document 2] WO 2001/98407